Demon Lord
The title taken by the founder and leader of the Dark Guild.【TDG】Chapter 158 – Demon Lord? He has been reborn into younger bodies multiple times using the Spiritual Constellation Technique, allowing him to live for hundreds of years. In this incarnation, he has a body with the Supreme Physique.【TDG】Chapter 186 – Spiritual Constellation Technique? When he was a young starving child he was taken in by an old man that worked for the Red Jade Family. When the boy was seventeen the old man was ruthlessly whipped to death by the family for failing an assigned task. The boy disappeared for decades. When he returned he was wearing a demon mask and called himself the Demon Lord. He then single-handedly massacred the entire Red Jade Family, including several high level black gold Demon Spiritualists. He then left Glory City and founded the Dark Guild.【TDG】Chapter 158 – Demon Lord? Appearance and Personality He is described as a handsome youth with an extremely cold aura. He has very pale skin and bloodshot eyes. His personality is cold and harsh. He demands completely loyalty from the members of his Dark Guild.【TDG】Chapter 240 – Demon Lord Plot Alternate Life In Nie Li's previous life, Glory City was attacked and destroyed shortly after Ye Mo discovered how to enter the Ten Millennium Spatial Array. Since we now know that the Demon Lord has entered before, this is likely one of the reasons that the attack occurred at that time.【TDG】Chapter 140 – Demon Lord? Current Life Getting the Best of the Silver Winged Family Arc :Nie Li first learns of his existence when he "reads" the memories of Emperor Kong Ming's monument in the Ten Millennium Spatial Array. He sees that, after discovering the monument and reading the profound words left behind by Emperor Kong Ming, the Demon Lord was unable to gain any insight. He then scraped the words off of the monument so that no others could read them. However, he immediately could no longer recall them himself. This was most likely some type of punishment or safety measure that Emperor Kong Ming put in place.【TDG】Chapter 140 – Demon Lord? After learning of the Demon Lord's past, Nie Li guesses that he spent the many years that he was missing getting stronger in the Abyss Prison Realm, leading to his discovery of the monument.【TDG】Chapter 158 – Demon Lord?. Taking down the Sacred Family Arc :When Gui Sha attempts to rescue the members of the Sacred Family during the meeting of Glory City's experts he says that he is the servant of the Demon Lord and that his master is currently in seclusion, training.【TDG】Chapter 186 – Spiritual Constellation Technique? Exploring the Nine-Layered Deathlands Arc :Nie Li later learns that the Dark Guild's base is in Blackrock City in the Nether Realm. Even though he does not personally run into them, he does gain the aid of several powerful Demigod rank experts and sends them after the Dark Guild. Rather than face a battle they can not win, the Demon Lord takes his Dark Guild into hiding. He has figured out that this was most likely the doing of the youth (Nie Li) that Gui Sha and Long Sha described from Glory City. Now that he has gained a body with a Supreme Physique, he plans to join the Lord of Nether's Disciple Selection and orders the members of the Dark Guild to remain in hiding.【TDG】Chapter 240 – Demon Lord The Master of Nether's Disciple Arc First Test: :After entering the seventh layer, a group of powerful cultivators appeared and announced the first test. They announced that, unlike previous years, the first few rounds of testing will be fairly safe. The Demon Lord could only see this as the Lord of Nether going soft.【TDG】Chapter 241 – Disciple Selection A water ball formed in front of each person. It was a test of soul force control called the Sphere of Reverse Images. To pass the test, one must feed the sphere soul force through small threads, making it grow at least one foot in diameter. The demon Lord was able to stun the Lord of Nether's servants when he was able to make the sphere grow to seven feet, passing the test.【TDG】Chapter 242 – The Anatta Mental State Second Test: :Once all those that passed were teleported to the eight layer, the Lord of Nether's servants told them that the second test would take place in the nearby Black Infernal Tower. Inside that tower are supreme black flames and all kinds of demon beasts. Although the demon beasts have been chained, they can still discharge powerful energy. They are to cultivate inside that environment for ten days. Those who can reach the Anatta Mental State of cultivation will have passed the test. The Demon Lord found this test far more interesting. :Once inside, he immediately headed to the second level. Though he eyed Nie Li when he also arrived on the second floor, he decided it was best not to take any action. Shortly after he moved up to the higher floors along with Cang Ming, Mu Ye, Hua Huo, and some others.【TDG】Chapter 243 – Black Infernal Refining The others had to stop at the fourth floors, but the demon lord continued on to the fifth. When Nie Li also arrived on this floor he decided to test his strength.【TDG】Chapter 248 – Confrontation Nie Li: :He directly attacked Nie Li, immediately merging with his Eight-Armed Darkhell Fiend. Within a few attacks, it was clear to the Demon Lord that he could overpower Nie Li. In order to protect him from the Demon Lord's "Prison of Ten Thousand Souls," even Yu Yan had to revel herself and act. However, he decided not push the matter, as he needed to conserve his strength for the rest of the Disciple Selection test and it was unclear what hidden attacks Nie Li might be hiding. He also did not know what strength Yu Yan held. At the very least he was able to probe Nie Li's strength and determined that he had not used the Spiritual Constellation Technique to transfer bodies as he had.【TDG】Chapter 249 – Probe :Because of the hostility between them, it was impossible for either the Demon Lord or Nie Li to stay on the same floor and reach the Anatta mental state of cultivation, as they were too guarded against each other, so the Demon Lord continued up to the higher floors.【TDG】Chapter 250 – Zhu Long Demon Lord's Cultivation: :He reached the seventh floor of the tower, and cultivated in the Anatta Mental State for the rest of the test. He was able to form a "Fate Soul" and fully step into the Heavenly Fate Realm. He was then able to quickly absorb all the black flames on this top floor of the tower.【TDG】Chapter 253 – Master of the Nether Realm Draconic Ruins Realm Ambassadors: :After the test ended, he was one of the ones teleported to the ninth layer. He was chosen by the same ambassador that also picked Duan Jian and Mu Ye.【TDG】Chapter 254 – Becoming a Disciple The Lord of Nether: :After the test ended, the Demon Lord and everyone else were teleported to the ninth layer. Once there, he met the Lord of Nether as well as the other six ambassadors.【TDG】Chapter 253 – Master of the Nether Realm The Lord of Nether then explained that they had all been chosen by one of the ambassadors as a disciple and will be heading to the Draconic Ruins Realm in three months to train. Once there they will not be able to return for five years. They must also form a Soul Seal with their new master to insure loyalty, as betrayal was considered a capital offense. Duan Jian, the Demon Lord, and Mu Ye ended up forming a soul seal with an ambassador of the Hidden Cloud Sect.【TDG】Chapter 254 – Becoming a Disciple Leaving for the Draconic Ruins Realm Arc Ye Mo: :The Demon Lord attempted to sneak into Glory City in order to retrieve a particular Demon Spirit Stone. However, Ye Mo quickly discovers his presence and strikes out at him, destroying large sections of the City Lord's Mansion in the process. The Demon Lord demanded that Ye Mo hand over the stone or his promised to start massacring the people of Glory City.【TDG】Chapter 258 - Hostage Nie Li and his friends: :Nie Li and his friends heard the fighting and quickly joined Ye Mo, surrounding the Demon Lord and forcing him back. Unable to defend against all of them at once, he merged with his Eight-Armed Darkhell Fiend. Since he was close to forming his first Fate Soul plus he had the strength of his Supreme Physique, he was still able to hold out against the combined strength of so many legend rank experts. When Nie Li suddenly attacked with the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword, the Demon Lord finally felt threatened, so he changed his approach. Instead of facing it head on, he evaded its strike and charged in close. He grabbed Ye Zong and overpowered him with the power of Hell. Ye Zong: :Even while captured, Ye Zong still attempted to strike back so the Demon Lord ripped his right arm directly off. Ye Mo and Nie Li both tried to bargain and convince him to let Ye Zong go, but the Demon Lord instead threatened them. Even though Ye Zong stood strong and ordered Nie Li to attack, declaring that he would happy to die protecting Glory City, the Demon Lord again demanded the Demon Spirit Stone that Ye Mo held, and proceeded to rip off Ye Zong's other arm. No matter what they said, he held all the cards in this situation, they had no choice but to hand over the demon spirit stone that he wanted. However, the Demon Lord fully intended to kill Ye Zong regardless. Though he could not kill Nie Li he could kill everyone else. He did not believe that Nie Li had the strength to stop him. :With no other way to save is son's life, Ye Mo threw the demon spirit stone to the Demon Lord. The Demon Lord then enjoyed piercing through Ye Zong's chest, fatally wounding him. Knowing that his end was near, Ye Zong activated the Snow Wind Family's self destruction technique, turning himself to ice. This destroyed his soul, but also heavily damaged to the Demon Lord, destroying two of his arms.【TDG】Chapter 259 - Rage Nie Li: :Suddenly the Demon Lord was attacked by an oppressing power and killing intent. Nie Li executed a secret technique that quickly raised his strength and violently struck out at him. He had no time to react as wave after wave of terrifying lightning energy struck, destroying his arms, legs, and even his head. He quickly escaped, as the only reason he was able to survive those strikes was due to the Draconic Ruins Realm artifact armor he was wearing. :After a month it was time to meet at the Nine-Layered Deathlands and head to the Draconic Ruins Realm. In order to avoid confrontation with the entire group, the Demon Lord hid nearby until it was time for his group to leave. He was openly hostile and threatened Nie Li. Since Nie Li had greatly injured him, he was determined to repay him several times over. He stated that he would slowly kill off all of his companions, watching Nie Li suffer, until he finally kills him.【TDG】Chapter 262 - Gift From Nie Li Through the Life Gate Arc Ancestral Master Daozang: :The Demon Lord was one of the many experts attracted to the Void Illusionary Divine Palace during the brief window of time that its doors opened. He most likely was able to enter the palace on his own, before the Thousand Illusionary Array was broken. He already understood that beyond the Spiritual Void Wall was the real treasure that Ancestral Master Daozang left and, using his own method, was able to quickly pass through.【TDG】Chapter 392 – Encounter with the Demon Lord, Again Unknown Person (Nie Li): :Even though the Demon Lord does not know the person that followed him through the wall is Nie Li, he does know that they are hiding their appearance, since Ancestral Master Daozang's intent address them both as human. After listening to Ancestral Master Daozang's warnings about the Sage Emperor, the Demon Lord is still determined to become his students, however this unknown person even spoke out as if they know him and asked Ancestral Master Daozang to refuse him. In the end, this person declined becoming Ancestral Master Daozang's student and the intent passed on his techniques to the Demon Lord alone. Sage Emperor: :The Demon Lord listened while the intent talks about the Sage Emperor's strength and the six masters that have been continuously reincarnating in order to once again face the Sage Emperor and attempt to break his seal on space-time. After telling them about a mysterious book left behind by a supreme expert, he mentions that the Sage Emperor holds three of the remaining eight pages while he holds one.【TDG】Chapter 395 – Reincarnation Demon Lord's Cultivation: :The unknown person then asked Ancestral Master Daozang's intent if he can have the page, while the Demon Lord also asked for the treasure. The intent immediately refused him, saying that the page was far too dangerous a thing to hand over to him. However, the intent was surprised to learn that the unknown person already had two of the pages and so agreed to give it to him. Even though he failed to receive the treasure, the Demon Lord still got the God Tongue cultivation technique and entered the Void Illusionary Divine Palace’s secret location to cultivate, believing himself capable of quickly surpassing Martial Ancestor and breaking into the Deity realm. Abilities and Equipment Category:Dark Guild Category:Hidden Cloud Sect